


We Loved With a Love That Was More Than Love

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Apocalyptica-inspired, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired right now, Inspired by Music, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves Fernando. Only problem Fernando's with Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Fernando was a burning flame of heat and grace all mixed up into a chaotic mess. Daniel, more than anyone, saw this from the beginning. His first thought had been; _Oh shit, he’s got us all._ And, like any chaotic mess, he had swept up everyone into his Spanish heat and drained a little of their British coldness. Daniel, however refused to be ‘swept up’ by the Spaniard. He’d keep his cold Danish heart to himself, thank you very much.

Fernando tried hard, very hard to melt Daniel’s cold heart, but Daniel never gave any outward sign that Fernando had done anything. So Fernando just tried harder. That was the way he was. Keep trying until he was worn down to the bone. Keep trying until there was nothing left to do but to fall down from exhaustion and failure, and then, always get back up again.

Daniel would later say that the whole time Fernando had him caught like a piece of wood in that burning flame. That was the truth, but Daniel never told (it was his way).

Fernando had caught Daniel from the moment he walked into the locker room. Bleach blonde, freckled, and the smell of heat still plastered to his skin, Fernando was beautiful. Daniel was lost, but he refused to tell himself that because what was the use. Fernando had Sergio. Sergio, with his long hair and easy smile, his messy tattoos and bad-ass looks. So why would he need Daniel? Instead Daniel just distanced himself further and further until all they were was a nod of greeting and a nod of goodbye. 

“I think you’re off your fucking rocker if you think you can stay away from Fernando.” Stevie stated one afternoon as they were playing video games. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Daniel stated, somewhat waspishly, and Stevie gave him a skeptical look, but didn’t mention it again.

It wasn’t until later that night that Daniel admitted it himself. Let the relief of admitting a well held back truth wash over him. Clarity is sometimes the best feeling in the world. Then as if by magic the doorbell rang. Daniel, wrenching himself from his thoughts, uncurled from the couch and went to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it to the sight of a pitiful looking Fernando. No smile, even his hair seemed limp and lifeless as though his flame had gone out. 

“God, Nando, you look like death.” Daniel said making no move to let Fernando in.

“Sergio cheated on me.” Fernando said, a quiver dancing through his words. 

“Fucking bastard.” Daniel spat and opened the door wide enough for Fernando to pass through and then shut the door behind him. (Sergio, with his wild careless ways.)

“Let’s get you a cup of tea.” Daniel said and led Fernando to the couch before going to get mugs for the two of them.

Five minutes later, the two of the sat side by side with hot cups of strong tea warming their hands. 

“Who?” Daniel asked tentatively.

“Some guy at a bar, he said.” Fernando mumbled staring straight ahead as though the whole situation was surreal. Daniel began to feel the ice around his cold Danish heart begin to crack then melt, for stone it was not, and ice is vulnerable to Spanish heat. 

“He asked me to forgive him, but it’s the second time he’s pulled this. I’m done.” Fernando sighed, his eyes bright with unshed tears, and Daniel wrapped his free arm around him and pulled the Spaniard to him. 

Fernando curled up against Daniel side and stuck his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel could still detect the smell of Spanish heat that always clung to Fernando like his own personal cloud.

They stayed like that for some minutes, silence wrapping them in her embrace like a mother hugs her child. Then Daniel felt Fernando sort of melt and he knew the Spaniard had fallen asleep. He gently picked the mug out of Fernando’s loose fingers and put both mugs on the ground. Then he reached around and grabbed a blanket. Tucking it around them, Daniel rested his head on the top of Fernando’s, looped his arms loosely around the other’s waist and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him easily.


	2. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was mostly inspired by the copious amounts of metal that I'm listening too these days. It's mostly the cello/metal variety. Therefore I highly suggest listening to Apocolyptica's album Reflections while reading this. Its very good and was a huge part of writing this.

Warmth was the first thing Daniel felt when he woke up. Not just external warmth, but the kind of warmth that goes all the way to the bones and warms up everything from the inside out. He blinked his eyes open and found Fernando’s dark brown ones watching him. His blonde hair stuck up in all directions and the area around his eyes was a little puffy and red. The air around them had settled into a slight but persistent cold and all Daniel wanted to do was to curl back under the blanket and sleep. 

“Why, Daniel?” Fernando asked, his words soft and warm in the cold room.

“Why, what?” Daniel replied and he felt Fernando stir against his embrace.

“Why did Sergio…?” Fernando trailed off and closed his eyes against inevitable tears. Daniel squeezed Fernando in comfort and the Spaniard leaned his face into Daniel’s neck. His nose was cold and Daniel shivered involuntarily. 

“I don’t know, but if I see him…” Daniel trailed off, letting the threat freeze in the cold air. He should get up and turn the heat on, but Fernando was more important. Fernando snuffled out a watery laugh, for now the tears came and fell hard and fast like bitter rain. 

“But am I not good enough?” Fernando shuddered out into Daniel’s shirt. Daniel could really begin to feel the stirrings of anger and he wished, just for a second, that Sergio was there and he could give him a good sock in the face. 

“Don’t ever question whether you’re good enough. It’s his own fucking problem that he can’t see how beautiful you are.” Daniel hissed out fiercely and then realized what he had just said. Fernando had stiffened. 

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…Not when…You’re like this. God, I’m sorry.” Daniel stuttered over his words.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” Fernando asked looking at Daniel with his tear stained face glinting in the moonlight pouring from the window. Daniel blushed and was thankful for the dimness. He ducked his head mumbled out a ‘yes.’ When he got the courage to look up again Fernando’s head was turned to the window, filled with the moon and the tears on his cheeks glinting like pearls. 

“You’re beautiful.” Daniel mumbled his voice a little broken and a little in awe. Fernando head turned slowly and gently kissed Daniel. Softly and in no hurry, like a secret between lovers. Daniel was frozen and when he didn’t respond Fernando pulled away and stared at him in confusion.

“I’m not your rebound.” Daniel said after a second’s pause. Fernando’s face twisted in anger, tears forgotten.

“Rebound? You just fucking led me on, Daniel Agger!” With that Fernando got angrily to his feet, throwing away the blanket like it was an offense. He tugged on his shoes and slammed the door on his way out. Daniel sat half stunned on the couch, the air still smelled faintly of Fernando. 

“Fucking idiot, Daniel.” Daniel muttered to himself as he reluctantly got up and went to his room. Fernando filled his thoughts like a thought that caught on the tip of the tongue, there yet unreachable. 

~

Training was next to impossible. Every couple of seconds Daniel would look up at Fernando and sigh. 

“God, Daniel if you don’t stop sighing and looking over at Fernando I’m going to fucking punch you in the head.” Martin said in exasperation as Daniel missed the tackle opportunity. Again. “What did you do? He won’t even look at you.”

“He came over last night and he was really upset because Sergio cheated on him, again. He, um, kissed me.” Daniel winced. “And then I told him I wouldn’t be his rebound.” 

Martin looked at Daniel for a second in disbelief, then smacked him across the back of the head. 

“Ow!” Daniel exclaimed, glaring at Martin in annoyance. 

“You fucktard! You told him that you wouldn’t be his rebound? God Daniel, you are so stupid sometimes.” Martin said exasperatedly and Daniel rolled his eyes and looked over at Fernando. His eyes were met by cold brown ones. 

“You should go talk to him.” Martin muttered and grabbed the ball. Daniel wrenched his eyes away from Fernando long enough to realize that Martin was walking away.

“Oi! Where’re you going?” Daniel yelled.

“I can’t practice with you until you sort your shit out.” Martin called back, a smirk that Daniel couldn’t see flitting across his face. Daniel groaned and sat down in a very child-like fit of temper.

The rest of the training session went very badly and Daniel didn’t get very much praise. Bad tackles don’t usually get the praise one wants.

~

Daniel was showered and in his car when realized that he didn’t want to go home. To go home meant to smell the lingering scent of Fernando in the air, to go home meant to re-live last night and that was out of the question. Instead Daniel decided to go buy a coffee. On his way out of the parking lot he noticed Fernando standing by the bus stop. He pulled over and rolled down the window.

“Torres, you need a ride?” He asked calmly, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat. Fernando gave him that look that he usually reserved for ill-wishing reporters. 

“Why would I want a ride from you, _Agger_?” Fernando said disdainfully and Daniel’s heart sunk a little further down his throat. 

“Because it’s cold out there and warm in here.” Daniel answered quite reasonably. Fernando sighed and dropped the disdain. He pulled his coat tighter around his thin frame and with one hand opened the car door. He slid into the seat and immediately Daniel could smell the Spanish heat and sun. Daniel drove out of the parking lot and onto the main street. 

A light drizzle began and the windows of the small car were soon covered in a sheen of rain drops. Fernando stared moodily out the window and the air in the car was as heavy as the clouds outside.

“I’m sorry. About last night.” Daniel said, determinedly keeping his eyes on the road. “I shouldn’t have said that you were using me. I just it was a gut reaction, I’m sorry.” He finished lamely. He could sense Fernando stir in the seat beside him.

“Why?” Fernando asked softly, the word almost unheard. 

“A while ago someone pulled that kind of stunt on me. It made me feel like shit.” Daniel said shortly, giving Fernando a quick look. Fernando was studying him with a look of curiosity hidden in his dark eyes. Daniel glanced back at the road and made a left on Fernando street, coffee forgotten.

They sat in silence for the remaining minutes of the ride. Daniel tense as a rod and Fernando languid in his confidence. He still hadn’t accepted Daniel’s apology and he could tell that he was making Daniel really sweat. 

Daniel pulled up in front of Fernando’s house and unlocked the doors of the car. Fernando didn’t move.

“You getting out?” Daniel asked stiffly. Fernando opened the door then, before getting out, he asked.

“You wanna come in for a coffee or something.” Daniel nodded privately thinking that he was going to need something a little stronger than that by the end of the night. He got out of the car, long legs stiff from the drive and a long day of training. He locked the car and followed Fernando to the door.

The foyer was dark and the air smelled like Fernando and something citrusy. Daniel inhaled deeply and before he could process anything else he was pushed against the wall and Fernando was pressed against him, like a second skin. 

“God, Fernando, make a man die of fright.” Daniel said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Fernando laughed, but there was impatience lace though it. He moved back an inch or two and Daniel suddenly missed the infinite warmth, even though it was only an inch or so away. 

“You know I didn’t want you to be my rebound.” Fernando said, his head tilted slightly to one side. Daniel’s face twisted for a second.

“Then you sure move on fast.” Daniel said a little spitefully. Fernando’s face closed and he turned away, walking into the kitchen. Daniel swore at himself in Danish and followed.

“I’m sorry Fernando. I just…I’m not good with this sort of thing.” Daniel said haltingly leaning against the door frame. Fernando’s back was too him and Daniel could see the tension in every muscle as he gathered the coffee grounds and filter. A little of the dark grounds spilled on the white counter, like dirt on a coffin. Fernando didn’t answer, but paused in his religious coffee making. Daniel took a couple more steps into the kitchen.

“I’ve never been good with relationships or commitment or anything with emotions.” He said the last word like it was curse. “But you caused all of these emotions and I didn’t-don’t know how to deal with.” Daniel took a couple more steps forward and put a hesitant hand on Fernando’s back. 

Fernando’s back went straight as though trying to avoid Daniel’s hand and the warm pressure it had on his back. The air in the room turned for languidly tense to a an opaque intensity that was felt so acutely it almost had a presence in the room. 

“Daniel I think you should be working out how you feel before you do anything you might regret.” Fernando said as though the words were poison spilling from his lips. “You wouldn’t want to be my rebound, now would you?” 

Daniel flinched, but an angry part of him flared and he spun Fernando so they were facing each other. Fernando’s back was pressed into the counter and Daniel’s hands were on either side of his waist gripping the granite with white knuckled hands. 

“Fuck you, I apologized.” Daniel gritted out. 

“Fuck you, I didn’t forgive you.” Fernando gritted out equally ferocious. 

They glared at each other in anger and frustration. Fernando’s freckled cheeks were flushed and his eyes sharp brown points. Daniel’s mouth was twisted in a smirk and his eyes were hard chips of green glass. The air around them spiked and twisted with the flying emotions, like angry devils dancing around their infernal fire. They were close, almost nose to nose, and in their anger they moved without thinking. 

Lips, tight and hot, closed on Daniel’s, it was not a nice kiss. It wasn’t fairy-tale in its beauty and it wasn’t simple in its complexity. It was teeth and tongue and heat. Breaths fast and angry, passion at its height. Daniel was the first to break away. He looked down at Fernando in silence and Fernando gazed back, defiance in his upturned chin. 

Then Daniel smiled and started chuckling, this gave way to full on laughing and he ducked away from Fernando to guffaw. Fernando looked down at him in confusion and bewildered amusement.

“You, god,” Daniel said between laughs. “you’ll be the fucking death of me.” 

Fernando now looked more confused then ever. “What the fuck, Dan?” He said a smile playing around his lips. 

Daniel immediately straightened and was suddenly serious again. “You called me Dan.” He said softly. Fernando blushed. 

“Ya, so?” 

“You-nevermind.” Daniel was giving Fernando a look that he couldn’t quite interpret. Daniel leaned forward and took Fernando’s face between his hands. 

“Look I’m not good with words like Xabi and I’m not good with grunts like Carra.” Fernando smiled at that. “But god dammit, Fernando Torres, I think I’m in fucking love with you. I don’t like emotions they’re sticky and complicated and make everything a hundred times harder to deal with. So I’m just going to say this I think I’m in fucking love with you and I hope to god that I could make you happy, but if I can’t and if you’re happy with someone like Sergio who’ll fuck you over like a dog then ok. That’s your shit. I wouldn’t like it, I hate Sergio and I think he’s a bastard, but if you’re happy then I should be happy, right?” Daniel finished with desperation barely hidden in his words. 

Fernando gazed at Daniel for a second then closed the remaining few inches between them and kissed Daniel. With that kiss he hoped to answer Daniel’s question. No, he would not be happy with Sergio (lying, cheating, bastard), he would be happy with complicated, pissy, endearing Daniel.

Softly testing and tasting they moved like one person finding the way out of the kitchen by shuffling and feeling with their hands. Fernando breaks the kiss as the reach the stairs. He grabs Daniel’s hand and yanks him up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

“Someone’s in hurry.” Daniel smirks and Fernando huffs.

“You don’t know how fucking long I’ve waited for this. You can be such a stubborn dickhead sometimes.” Fernando says and pulls off his shirt. 

Daniel doesn’t answer, he’s talking in Fernando’s naked torso in way that he couldn’t before. Fernando walks towards him and Daniel follows the flow of his chest down to his low slung jeans and the dip… 

“Daniel you can’t keep looking at me like that.” Fernando says voice low and sultry in the dim room where secrets are made. 

Daniel feels Fernando’s hands slip under his shirt and then it’s off lying somewhere on the floor and Fernando is running a hand over the tattoo on his chest. Daniel reaches up and tilts Fernando’s head back giving him a open mouthed, hungry kiss. Fernando backs up pulling Daniel with his toward the bed and then Daniel is hovering over Fernando in the darkness. They are still for a moment or two staring into each other’s faces. Memorizing lines, scars and age. 

The moment breaks as Fernando (conscious of his tightening pants) wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist and pushes up, grinding their crotches together. Daniel lets out a small gasp and leans down to kiss Fernando again. 

Heat has worked its’ way subtly into the room and as Daniel trails his lips down Fernando’s neck he can feel it pooling in his stomach and growing. He bites gently on Fernando’s shoulder and then licks the spot. With one hand supporting himself he trails the other hand down Fernando’s chest, rolling a nipple between two fingers and making Fernando arch as he trails his hand further down.

Daniel realizes something as his hand works at the belt on Fernando’s jeans and his mouth works at Fernando’s neck. He realizes that Fernando is something he wants to keep. Not in the way one keeps an object, no. He wants to wake up to Fernando in the morning and fall asleep to him at night.

Fernando moans as Daniel’s hand slips into his pants and traces designs on his growing erection, through his boxers. Fernando's hands scrabble at Daniel’s pants and when they come undone, Daniel slips them off. Fernando curls a warm hand over Daniel’s leg, up over his butt and teases at the waistband of Daniel’s underpants. 

Daniel helps Fernando get his pants off and the finally his boxers which find their way to the floor and Daniel’s are not that far behind. The fire in Daniel’s belly is almost white hot in its intensity and he almost can’t take it when he feels Fernando stroke a hand down his length. 

Daniel whimpers above Fernando as Fernando continues making circle motions with his fingers on Daniel’s cock. Daniel lowers himself slowly so they are pressed tightly together Daniel’s weight resting on Fernando like a heavy blanket. 

Fernando is the first to move his hips. The both gasp in unison and Fernando does it again, creating friction with their cocks. Daniel’s mouth is pressed to Fernando’s ear and as they roll on the bed in the dark, Fernando hears Daniel whisper what he wants. Fernando grips Daniel’s waist in understanding and confirmation. 

They move in sync, like two parts of a well oiled machine. Gasps and moans fall from wet and swollen lips and dirty words and promises flit through the room like ghosts. They rise and fall with each other until Daniel can’t hold out any longer and the white heat in his belly gives and flows out. He comes harder than he ever has before and it’s not much more than a few seconds before Fernando follows suit. 

Daniel rolls over carefully not wanting to hurt Fernando due to their tangled limbs. He really should get a towel and clean them up but he feels so tired and relaxed. Fernando is a warm pressure beside him and thinking of tomorrow when they’ll be covered in come flakes he sighs and sits up. 

“Where you going?” Fernando asks as Daniel goes into the bathroom. He steps out a couple seconds later with a wet towel and throws that Fernando’s boxers at him. Then crawling back on the bed he helps Fernando clean himself up with more than just the towel. When Fernando finishes with it he throws it in the general direction of the bathroom and curls up into Daniel’s chest. 

Daniel pulls the covers over the two of them and, kissing Fernando on the nose, he falls asleep instantly. Fernando stays awake a little longer watching Daniel’s face relax into sleep. He leans forward and kisses one eyelid then the other, then closing his own he joins his lover in the land of the dreaming. 

~ 

They aren’t easy. They fight and squabble and kiss and whisper love. They wrestle and play football and hang out with Stevie. They have sex and go to the movies. Sometimes they go for walks on the beach. 

Time passes and they stay together. 

Maybe they marry.

Maybe they don’t.

Maybe they adopt a baby.

Maybe they don’t.

Maybe they die together holding hands with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

Maybe they don’t.

I leave that to you, Dear Reader. You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I will be updating my other fic at some other point this week (hopefully).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.
> 
> I think I had to pause a bit from writing hard core Sernando, so instead I'm writing this mini fic. 
> 
> Don't worry I'll still be updating Dead Men can also walk, I just need a break to think.


End file.
